The Foolish Fortune
by Crazystorycreations911
Summary: *Sequel to The Proposal Presumption*! After Adrien and Marinette have become a couple, Gabriel begins to have suspicions about her. He goes to a fortune teller for advice and jumps to some crazy conclusions. He goes insane and makes plots as he tries to break them up.


**The Foolish Fortune**

Adrien and his mother ascended the staircase until they stood in front of the door. Surely enough, it was opened by Sabine Cheng.

"You're here! Please, come in!" Sabine smiled happily as she let the two in.

Just as she was bout to close the door behind the guests, Mrs. Agreste stopped her just as she noticed something or rather-someone outside.

"Gabriel!? What are you doing?" Mrs. Agreste asked her husband.

His head was poked secretly around the doorframe and he looked shocked that he had been caught.

"Well I just thought I'd come along after all." Gabriel declared as he waltzed inside and looked around immediately throwing his arms out yelling.

"Where'd Adrien go?!"

Sabine looked startled as to why he was so paranoid and assured him by saying,

"Why he's just up in Marinette's room. Is everything alright?"

"Hmm." Said Gabriel, changing his mood in a flash again, very suspiciously.

After his son had made his first girlfriend, Gabriel (as a concerned father) couldn't help but wonder whether this girl was good for his son to be around or not. She obviously didn't know how to take care of Adrien as well as his father!

"Of course not!" He yelled without thinking, and slapped his hand over his mouth.

As he had learned before, screaming out of context was not a very good thing to do.

Tom and Sabine sat down and gestured for Mr. and Mrs. Agreste to sit on the pink couch as well so that they felt welcomed. But throughout the whole pleasant and eased conversation, Gabriel couldn't relax!

He was listening for any voice or sound coming from the girl's room above.

"Wow, Marinette you have lots of pictures in here!" Said Adrien as he looked at the wall in her room.

"And I see you have this one of Cat Noir too." Adrien pointed to a picture of Cat Noir smirking almost as if he was directly smiling at Adrien and Marinette.

"What? When'd that get there?" Marinette exclaimed in surprise.

Cat Noir had visited her room a couple of times. Had he snuck in while she wasn't there? What a sneak! Marinette reached out to pull it down when she heard a loud stomping coming up the stairs almost identical to an elephant.

Someone burst out through her floor door. Not surprisingly, it was Mr. Agreste.

Adrien groaned.

"Father, why are you so incredibly nosy lately?!" Adrien sighed clearly, embarrassed.

"Well I'm a concerned father! I wanted to make sure that she wasn't performing any dark magic on you or something else suspicious and worth worrying about." Gabriel sniffed defensively, imitating a genie casting a spell.

"Father there is absolutely nothing to worry about! Remember what happened last time!"

"Pish posh!" Gabriel swatted his hand implying that his proposal presumption wasn't a big deal.

"That was just an innocent mistake!"

"No Father it was not an innocent mistake! Now can you leave? You're getting your dirty shoes all over Marinette's carpet!"

Gabriel notices the footprints of dirt caused by him on her carpeted floor.

"Oh! Whoops! My apologies Marinette." Gabriel said turning to leave.

"I'll come by to check on you two later!"

"No Father that WON'T be necessary."

"Adrien we shall discuss your sassiness later!"

Then Gabriel proceeded down the steps leaving them alone.

Marinette looked down to the floor not really saying anything.

"I'm sorry about my father Marinette." Adrien apologized.

"Adrien, I feel like your father doesn't like me." Marinette sighed.

"I'm sure that's not the case! It's impossible to not like you! He's just getting overly protective because I've never had a girlfriend before." Adrien reassured.

She looked up at him and smiled which he returned.

Meanwhile downstairs, Gabriel was pacing back and forth.

"Gabriel! Sit down! You've been acting ridiculous ever since we arrived!" Mrs. Agreste scolded.

Gabriel forced himself to plop back down on the couch.

He started to binge eat the cookies placed on the table in front of them.

"Would you like to look in a magazine for a bit?" Sabine offered.

"You seem a bit nervous about something."

"Why yes, a magazine would be lovely thank you!" Gabriel said taking it from Sabine's offering hands.

He scanned through the pages until something struck him as interesting.

"WOW A FORTUNE TELLER!" Gabriel exclaimed excitedly.

"Why yes! I've visited her before! She's the best in Paris! Maybe even in all of France!" Sabine said excitedly.

"I MUST SEE HER!" Gabriel said excitedly as he impulsively ran out of the Dupain-Cheng household taking the magazine with him.

He looked in the magazine at the location of this so-called fortune teller.

"She better be good! Good enough to help me out with this Adrien situation!"

He arrived at the place and stormed inside.

"Forget about it you people!" He said pushing through the people waiting for their turn with the fortune teller.

"I'm Gabriel Agreste! I need to see her urgently! I'm not only a fashion designer you know! I'm also a concerned father!" Gabriel yelled to the people.

The people just blinked at him in confusion allowing him to go ahead of them and enter the fortune teller's room.

"Hello! I'm Gabriel Agreste! I'm here for my fortune! Obviously!"

Madam Chance, the fortune teller raised her eyebrows at his demanding manner, but nodded for him to sit down.

'You see! My son is being foolish yet again because- hey! Are you even listening to me?"

Madame Chance said nothing, but just placed a glass ball on the table, and shushed him.

Feeling insulted he tapped his foot impatiently. She took his hand and looked over it for a second, grimaced, that plopped it down as if she couldn't look at his bad vibes anymore.

Gabriel took that as a bad sign.

"What is it! Tell me now! I have to know!"

She cast her hands over the dark crystal ball and it cleared up. She waved her hands around it, changing from scene to scene, putting Gabriel on the edge of his seat. The minute she spoke he flew ten feet into the air.

"Beware of your suspicions! It might make you foolish and think in the wrong direction!" She put up a warning finger to his sweaty face.

"Tell me something important here!" Gabriel barked back at her finger.

"Ey! I tell you what you get and you'll get it! Don't make me make up a whole story for you!" She barked back, making Gabriel shut his mouth.

She closed her eyes calmly and continued saying,

"A girl is not as she seems,"

Gabriel stood up, nearly flipping the table over and he exploded,

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'VE GOT TO SAVE MY SON!" Then he busted out of the room, running like a mad bull back into the streets of Paris, scaring the customers and pedestrians.

He ran back to the bakery at his top speed. Which considering his age and amount of determination, was quite fast!

He made it back in record time and didn't even greet the adults for his return. He was on a mission to rescue his son from that dangerous bedroom!

"ADRIEN!" He aggressively screeched, throwing Marinette's door open violently.

He stomped over to them with quite a concerning expression on his face.

Adrien put his arms around Marinette in a protective manner.

"Father what's gotten into you!?"

"Sense is what has gotten into me!" Gabriel jabbed a finger in Marinette's face. "And I SAY, that this girl is…"

Before he could finish he felt his arm being pulled back and turned to see his wife holding a warning glare on her face, and saw Marinette's concerned parents behind her.

"If you can't control yourself in front of Marinette and her wonderful family, then I will have to take you outside!" Mrs. Agreste said angrily.

"B-but…" Gabriel sputtered babyishly.

"NO BUTS!" Mrs. Agreste confirmed.

"Y-YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Gabriel shouted in an attempt to sound tough but everyone could see the fear in his eyes. Scared of his angry wife.

"I can and I will!" Mrs. Agreste snapped back.

"Now you're coming with me!"

Mrs. Agreste grabbed her crazy husband's arm and forcefully dragged him out of the room much to his dismay.

They reached the bottom of the steps and she guided him to the exit. She swung open the door and pushed him outside.

"You asked for this Gabriel! You just can't get your act together can you?! How HUMILIATING! And in front of such a wonderful family too! You need some time to stop thinking about your ridiculous suspicions and calm down! Go home and watch one of your favorite romantic comedies or something! I want to enjoy my time here!" Mrs. Agreste yelled and then shut the door quite angrily.

Gabriel huffed.

"Don't worry Adrien. No one else can see it, so I'll be the one to protect you." Gabriel whispered to himself in a dark manner, his glasses flashing with evil scheming, and went home to talk to Nathalie about plotting some plans.

"NATHALIE I'M HOOOOME!" Gabriel called.

Nathalie walked out.

"Yes I'm well aware. You don't exactly arrive home in the quietest manner." She stated fixing her glasses.

"Listen, I went to the fortune teller…"Gabriel started.

"Oh boy." Nathalie sighed.

"LISTEN I SAID! " Gabriel barked.

"And she said that a girl is not what she seems, meaning Marinette is actually evil!" Gabriel concluded.

Nathalie's expression showed disagreement.

"Sir I highly doubt that. You're jumping to conclusions again. You're so stuck on the idea of Marinette being evil that you didn't even fully listen to what the fortune teller told you."

"IMPOSSIBLE! I'm an excellent listener!" Gabriel argued.

"Yeah you've sure proven that." Nathalie said sarcastically.

"Listen Nathalie." Gabriel said taking a deep breath making her nervous for what he had to say.

"We have to get them to break up." Gabriel said confidently.

Nathalie looked horrified.

"Oh no no no no no no!" Nathalie backed up shaking her hands.

"I'm not gonna be a part of this! You're going to break Adrien's heart by doing that!"

"More like doing him a favor!" Gabriel retorted.

"It must be done! It was alllll in the fortune."

"This isn't right sir! You're going way too far this time!" Nathalie argued.

"Nathalie! If you don't listen I'm gonna have to fire you!" Gabriel snapped.

"Okay then." Nathalie started to head for the door.

"NO WAIT! I NEED YOU!" Gabriel called after her.

Nathalie rolled her eyes and smirked. She knew he would react that way.

Nathalie then waited for Gabriel to say another ridiculous comment about their plan and she sure got one all right.

"Adrien should be home in about an hour. Once he's asleep, we take action." Gabriel said.

"Action in what?" Nathalie asked in a both confused and worried tone.

"We are going to change the time on Adrien's alarm clock. He'll be woken up tomorrow morning and he'll think he's late to school when in reality he's an hour early. We'll drop him off and leave him there and he can wait until school starts." Gabriel told her.

"But what's the point of that?" Nathalie dared to ask.

"You'll see." Gabriel smirked evilly which made Nathalie sweat nervously.

"And what do you mean by 'we'?" Nathalie asked dreading the answer.

"Oh! When I say 'we' I mean you!" Gabriel said as if that weren't a big deal.

"Of course." Nathalie sighed.

Nathalie waited for Adrien to come home, staring at the clock until the front door finally opened. Nathalie was very tired but alert as the boy and his mom walked in with bright looks on their faces.

Of course Gabriel secretly (conspicuously) poked his head out the door, and somehow could see from all the way upstairs.

He raced down, grabbing Adrien and staring intently at his cheek.

"What this? You've got blood on your face! That girl didn't cut you with her vicious hands did she?" He shrieked in rising worry.

"Uh, no," Adrien said, looking at his crazy father.

Mrs. Agreste walked over and brushed the red streak off Adrien's face.

"It's just jelly. From a macaroon we had at the house." She said, eyeing her husband unimpressed.

"Yeah whatever. Adrien hurry up and go to bed. It's late." Gabriel said.

"Yeah it's definitely time for bed sweetie!" Mrs. Agreste smiled down at her son.

"You can't be tired when you get up to walk Marinette to school!"

His wife's words made him cringe but he covered it up with a fake smile.

"You're right mom!" Adrien said with a bright smile and he ran up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"That goes for me too!" Mrs. Agreste said and went upstairs to get ready for bed as well.

Gabriel waited with Nathalie. He refused to go to bed until Adrien was fast asleep. And once his plan was in action.

He'd been waiting for a while. Nathalie kept checking on Adrien and coming back only to tell Gabriel that Adrien wasn't sound asleep yet.

"Grrr! What's taking him so long! Can he just fall asleep already!" Gabriel said angrily.

Eventually Nathalie returned with a thumbs up and Gabriel grinned.

"Excellent!" He said with an evil tone of voice.

Before you know it, they were outside of Adrien's room.

"Go on Nathalie. Change the time on his alarm clock." Gabriel whispered.

"Why me?" Nathalie asked clearly not having thought this through.

"Because I said so!" Gabriel huffed in his whisper.

"Now get a move on!" Gabriel said as he nudged her toward the door.

Nathalie sighed and went to get it over with.

She set the time on the alarm clock so that Adrien would think that he was going to be late.

She couldn't believe herself for going through with it.

"Perfect!" Gabriel whispered as Nathalie came out of the room and very gently and quietly closed the bedroom door.

"Now it's time for us to go to bed." Gabriel told her.

"Yes sir. I believe it is."

"Get a good night's sleep Nathalie." Gabriel said with an evil glint in his eye.

"We have quite a busy day tomorrow."

The next day Gabriel woke Adrien up an hour early.

"WAKEY WAKEY TIME ADRIEN!" Gabriel shouted in his snoozing son's ear instantly waking the poor boy up with a startled scream.

"AAAH! Father! What are you doing?!" Adrien exclaimed staring at his father.

"It's time to go to school!" Gabriel said.

Adrien looked at his alarm clock and jumped out of his bed in a panic.

"I'M LATE!" Adrien shouted.

"The limo is getting warmed up." Gabriel said and walked out of Adrien's room.

Adrien got dressed and brushed his teeth super quickly. Then he shoved everything into his school bag picking up the pace.

"Argh! Why didn't my alarm go off!" Adrien groaned.

"Well it's too late to pick up your little girlfriend. She probably decided to leave for school anyway and is already there." Plagg snickered.

Adrien did a moan of despair and then bolted down the stairs to make sure he'd get to school on time. And to explain to Marinette what happened so she wouldn't be upset with him.

He hopped into the limo and they drove off with Gabriel watching them go. He smirked knowing his plan was going perfectly into action.

The limo pulled up outside the school and Adrien leaped out as soon as it stopped. He was puzzled as to why there weren't any other students outside on the school steps.

He heard the limo drive away. He'd be stuck waiting.

He was absolutely perplexed about what happened.

After an hour waiting on the steps with Plagg teasing him, students finally started to arrive.

Adrien's face lit up when he saw Marinette. She was talking to Alya.

When Alya caught sight of Adrien she glared and marched over to him ignoring Marinette's protests.

"Go on!" Alya said crossing her arms. "Explain!"

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was angry about.

"My alarm didn't go off!" Adrien exclaimed with an upset look on his face.

"My father woke me up and when I looked at the clock I thought I was going to be late! So I got driven to school which at the time I didn't realize was an hour early! Then they drove away leaving me here to wait!"

Alya and Marinette looked confused.

"Why would they just leave you here like that?" Marinette wondered.

"I don't know but I'm really sorry." Adrien said with a guilty expression.

"No don't apologize. It was an innocent mistake." Marinette said smiling up at him sweetly and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the unsuspecting teens, Gabriel was spying away in a bush with Nathalie.

"GRRR!" He growled.

"She didn't get angry enough! She wasn't supposed to just forgive him!"

"So let's call this a plan failed and give up." Nathalie said.

"NO! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP NATHALIE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HARD I WORK!"

Nathalie looked at him lowering her glasses.

"Time to get home for the next plan!" Gabriel said with a look of triumph.

They ran out as soon as the students were all inside the school and Gabriel called up the limo in what he thought was the most practical manner.

"HURRY THE HECK UP OVER HERE NOW!" Gabriel yelled impatiently.

In 4 minutes, the limo showed up.

Gabriel huffed.

"Well it's about TIME!"

They were on their way home.

As soon as they arrived home, Gabriel ran up to Adrien's bedroom.

Just as Nathalie was settling in the house, she heard a far too familiar sound.

"NATHALIEEEEEEE!" Gabriel bellowed.

Nathalie sighed and headed up to Adrien's room only to find her crazy boss staring at a little box with a very stressed expression on his face.

"NATHALIE! LOOK AT THIS! LOOK!" Gabriel showed her the little box he was holding.

"I don't get it sir. What's the big deal about a box of candy?" Nathalie asked.

"READ THE _SICKENING_ NOTE ON TOP OF IT!" Gabriel growled.

Nathalie took the box and read the note aloud.

"Ahem. _"To my princess."_

"Oh! Please excuuuuse me while I THROW UP!" Gabriel said dramatically as he put his hand on his forehead.

"Sir it's really not a big deal." Nathalie reasoned even though she knew it would fail.

"NOT A BIG DEAL!?" Gabriel said hysterically.

"HOW IS IT NOT A BIG DEAL NATHALIE! MY SON IS IN LOVE WITH A DANGEROUS PERSON!

Nathalie gave a hopeless sigh.

"But don't you fret Nathalie! I have an idea! Open up the top drawer of my desk and bring me the box of candy I have inside of it. IMMIDIATELY!" Gabriel demanded.

"But what do we need that for?" Nathalie asked.

"Just bring it to me! Then I'll explain."

Nathalie made her way to Gabriel's office. She opened his drawer upon his request and took out the box of candy. Then she went back to deliver it to him.

"Perfect! Gabriel said grabbing it from her happily.

"I'm gonna switch the candy Nathalie!" Gabriel said evilly.

"W-why sir?" Nathalie asked.

"Because Nathalie! The candy you just brought to me was EXPIRED!" Gabriel snickered.

"She'll get nauseous and she'll go home early! Then Adrien won't be around her, and I'll make him forget all about her!" Gabriel explained.

Nathalie knew that Adrien wouldn't forget about her but she decided not to mention that. She knew Gabriel was capable of planning something worse after all.

So Gabriel switched the candy, crumpled up the note, (since it disgusted him) and then left his son's bedroom with Nathalie unwillingly following behind.

The next day at school, Adrien held the box of candy while talking to Nino.

"You ready bro?"

"Of course Nino! I just hope that after this, my father will understand that Marinette and I are happy together and that he doesn't need to interject between us anymore." Adrien explained.

Nino raised his eyebrow at Adrien and asked,

"Dude, what's you dad doing now? Do you remember the last time he had a suspicion? It kinda went crazy…"

"I know Nino! He can be kinda…"

"Creepy!" Nino finished.

"He's probably hiding in a bush right this second!"

The two turned to look at the bushes in front of the school building, and did see it shaking a bit.

Adrien rolled his eyes and walked over to the bush. But he was surprised when he saw his father wasn't there.

Meanwhile, Gabriel had jumped into another bush, when he saw that Adrien and Nino started looking for him.

Gabriel frantically picked up his phone and said.

"Nathalie! They're onto me!"

He could practically hear Nathalie roll her eyes over the phone.

"That was to be expected sir. They're not as gullible as you presume."

"Shhh Nathalie! Adrien's walking over to that evil girl!" Gabriel whispered harshly into the phone before smacking it shut, and peering intensely over the bushes again.

"Marinette! I have something for you. To make up for what happened yesterday." Adrien said to Marinette.

"Oh evil girl!" Gabriel rephrased the sentence to himself. " I am a dumb boy who doesn't realize your evil and is still giving you presents after my father's tried to protect me!"

But that came out louder than he'd expected, and some kids ran away from the bush her was in.

Alya gently nudged Marinette, but she didn't move because she was so stiff with nervousness. So Alya, shoved her to Adrien.

"Y- yes?" Asked Marinette.

"I got you some candy." Adrien smiled and held the box out for Marinette to take.

"Oh Adrien!" Marinette blushed.

"You're so sweet!"

"Too sweet." Gabriel grumbled appalled by his son's kindness towards the evil girl.

"Well what are you waiting for girl! Try one!" Alya urged excitedly.

Marinette opened the box and popped a candy into her mouth. She cringed.

Adrien's face dropped.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Gabriel snickered evilly in the bush.

"Oh n-no! It just has an interesting taste that's all!" Marinette said.

"Should be very interesting all right." Gabriel said sinisterly.

Just as Marinette was about to try a second candy she felt her stomach grumble. And not in hunger.

"Oh." She groaned.

"I don't feel so well." She hunched over holding her stomach.

Adrien looked horrified.

"I-I'll take you to the nurse Marinette." Adrien offered holding on to her as they walked for support.

"I'll help! I'm coming too!" Alya said holding on to the other side of Marinette.

Gabriel watched as they walked inside the school building.

"I need to get a better look at this!" Gabriel said to himself and ran to hide in a bush closer to the window.

He looked in the window but to his disappointment it was just a regular old classroom.

"DANG IT!" Gabriel shouted.

"Which window could be the nurse's office I wonder?"

He began to encircle the building looking in different windows until he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

He whipped his head around only to see his assistant.

"NATHALIE! WILL YOU LET ME GO!" Gabriel squirmed.

"Gabriel you made the poor girl ill."

"Uh Nathalie. That's kinda the point." Gabriel said as if she were dumb.

'Sir, this isn't right."

"Of course it is Nathalie! I'm protecting my son!"

In the midst of they're mini argument, they heard the school's entrance open up. Gabriel heard the very familiar voice of his very own son.

"Quick Nathalie! The bushes!" Gabriel panicked and dragged Nathalie into a bush with him.

"I'm so sorry Marinette. I had no idea the candy was expired." Adrien apologized.

"Don't worry about it Adrien. The nurse says the nausea should be gone by tomorrow. "

"They must be taking her home so she can rest." Gabriel said with an expression of success.

"Yes sir. I'm well aware of that." Nathalie glared.

"That was the whole point of this candy plan after all."

"Yes Nathalie. Yes it was. Glad you're catching on!"

Nathalie sighed.

After about an hour, Adrien still hadn't returned to the school but Gabriel caught sight of Marinette's friend returning.

He popped out of the bush and ran over to the girl.

"Did you just-" Alya started confused as to why Adrien's father seemed to have popped out of a bush, but he interrupted her.

"Shh child no time for that. Where's my son?"

"Oh he's still at Marinette's." Alya responded wondering what the issue was.

"WHAT!" Gabriel growled.

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSTED TO HAPPEN!"

And before you knew it, Gabriel was off.

Within the 5 minutes of charging toward his destination, Gabriel finally barged through the doors of the bakery.

Marinette's parents stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"I have come to pick up my son." Gabriel said smoothing out his tie.

"Yes well he's upstairs." Sabine answered kindly.

Gathering a determined look on his face, Gabriel ran up the stairs.

"ADRIEN! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" Gabriel bellowed.

After a few minutes Adrien came down.

"What is it father?" Adrien asked nervously.

"You're coming home right now young man! You're going to get contaminated!"

"B-but father!"

But Adrien was whisked away by his father and dragged home.

Once home a plan struck in Gabriel's mind. He smirked on the inside. But he acted on the outside, pretending to look angry.

He didn't realize that his face was switching from a smirk to discipline like a pattern.

"Uh Father?" Said Adrien half confused half nervous.

"Adrien I'm confiscating your cell phone for a day. You could've been contaminated by that girl! She's sick! You didn't let me know about it either!" Gabriel said angrily. Even though he was just putting on an act just so he could get a start on his next plan.

Looking a bit angry but deciding against arguing, Adrien handed his unreasonable father his cell phone.

Gabriel smirked as he looked at it and then ran up the stairs to his own bedroom.

The next day, Gabriel didn't go to school.

"I'm staying home from school today Nathalie." Gabriel said walking into the kitchen with is fuzzy slippers.

"I'm very glad to hear you say that sir. Adrien really doesn't need to be spied on."

"I'm going to chill at home today and watch 'The Notebook'." Gabriel said flopping onto the couch rest his hands on the back of his neck.

"And you're gonna get me lots of movie snacks."

"Yes sir." Nathalie smiled happy to have a normal task finally.

"Oh and Nathalie. Let me know when the school day is over. "

Nathalie stopped in her tracks, suddenly suspicious.

"Sir, please tell me you're not planning on doing anything to Adrien again!"

"Oh don't worry Nathalie. It's not just to him. It's that girl too!" He rubbed his hands together

Hours later, Adrien arrived home and went straight up to his room. Gabriel watched him walk up the stairs and then he ran to his own bedroom.

He pulled out Adrien's cellphone and had Nathalie hack into it since he didn't know the passcode.

"This will come in handy!" He said with an evil grin, pulling out a tape recorder from his pocket.

"Now, what are you doing sir?" Nathalie said, feeling like these silly plans would never end.

"Nonsense Nathalie. I have to study the sound of my son's voice so that I can decide that Marinette girl!"

"Shouldn't you know the voice of your own son by now? It's been fifteen years." Nathalie said to her boss.

He sniffed and looked at her like she was ridiculous.

"Please, be real Nathalie. I'm a designer, not an actor."

He pulled up Marinette's contact and called her. He listened to the phone ring on the other end, waiting in anticipation.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hi Adrien ho-" Marinette began.

"Hey it's me." Gabriel interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked skeptically. " Your voice sounds kind of different."

"It's me!" Gabriel panicked.

Marinette stared at her phone in puzzlement.

"So I'm glad we're doing a project together!" She said.

"Oh really? Yup." Gabriel responded.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew that. We paired up during class. Don't you remember?"

Sweat ran down Gabriel's nervous face.

"Oh whoops. Yup."

"Is everything alright?" Marinette asked.

"Yup everything's fine. Listen I have to go. My father's calling me."

"But Adrien-" Marinette started but Gabriel just hung up in a panic.

"She's onto me!" He then looked around his room suspiciously, looking for a plan to keep his plan remaining a secret. But he found that there was nothing he could do to make Marinette un- suspicious of him, and he yelled at himself for doing something so dumb. (For the first time.)

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

Nathalie opened his door with a concerned but annoyed expression, and said,

"Is this a good time to ask you about hiring the new model for the photo shoot? You told me to remind you that we needed to find another model for the next shoot."

Gabriel's eyes then lit up, as he ran over to her, knocking her down in the process, and grabbed the magazine she was holding from her hands.

"That's it Nathalie, that's it! Off we go, I've got a plan to beat all others!" Before Nathalie could groan, he grabbed her arm and flew out of the door.

Gabriel approached the door of a pink house and motioned for Nathalie to join him.

"Sir, I am tired of these excursions you are putting me through…"

Gabriel ignored her and said, "What's taking this lady so long to get out of her house?"

"Oh, I don't know." Nathalie said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because you haven't even rung the doorbell yet."

"Oh, that's right." Gabriel pressed the bell once, but after waiting for three seconds, starting pressing it over and over again, until an annoyed woman opened the door.

"What do you want?" The old lady glared.

"Wait a second. You're not the young lady! Wrong house!" And Gabriel left the lady standing there and went to the house next to hers.

At that house, he only had to ring the doorbell once, and then a nice lady opened the door.

"Mr. Agreste? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'd like to speak with your model son, if you don't mind. I got a deal to make with him."

She called for the boy to come, and invited Gabriel inside of the house.

A very handsome boy around Adrien's age walked out into the living room of the house.

"Eriq! Mr. Agreste is here to see you!" His mother said excitedly to him.

"Hello Mr. Agreste." Alexandre Eriq held out his hand politely for a handshake.

"Never mind the hellos! I have come to offer you the most important acting role of your career!" Gabriel told the handsome young actor.

"Oh really!? That sounds great Mr. Agreste! What is it?"

"You have to pose in my latest photo-shoot." Gabriel said.

Alexandre Eriq looked toward his mum for approval. She nodded her head vigorously implying how much she would love for him to take up the offer.

"Okay Mr. Agreste. I'm up for that offer." Eriq flashed one of his famous smiles.

"Excellent! And I have the perfect girl to pose with you." Gabriel said and turned around to leave while snickering to himself.

Gabriel went to the school once he knew it was over to get a start on his next plan. He saw Marinette walking out of the building.

He ran over to her ready for action.

"Ah Marinette! So glad to see you!" Gabriel said smiling.

"Oh hello Mr. Agreste." Marinette smiled back.

"Listen, I would love for you to pose in my next photo shoot. You're the only girl who could handle the job."

"Oh that's flattering Mr. Agreste! Is it right now?"

"Yes it is right now. Come with me." Gabriel said and led her into the limo where they headed off to the photo shoot location.

They pulled up to the location and Alexandre Eriq was already waiting there with Nathalie.

Gabriel smirked to himself feeling like a genius.

He walked over to Eriq with Marinette and introduced them to each other.

"Alexandre Eriq! This is Marinette. "

He turned to Marinette.

"Marinette this is Alexandre Eriq."

They shook hands and said their "nice to meet you's" and Gabriel was ready to begin.

"I'm loving this already! So you two are going to be posing together!" Gabriel smirked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Adrien?" Marinette asked.

Gabriel grew slightly nervous but he refused to have his plan fail!

"He's taking a nap." Gabriel lied.

"Doesn't he have fencing right now?" Marinette asked raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly. He's unavailable. So he's not here. So you get to pose with this other handsome guy. " Gabriel said but then caught his mistake.

"Er… I mean guy." Gabriel corrected himself.

The photographer was ready to start taking the pictures.

Whenever you're ready Mr. Agreste!" The man said excitedly in his Italian accent.

"I'm ready. " Gabriel said and then went up to the photographer and leaned toward his ear.

"Make them pose as if they were a couple." Gabriel whispered.

The photographer nodded his head ready to begin.

"Okay you two! Let's strike a pose. Okay boy take both of her hands. And look deeply into her eyes."

Eriq did as he was told perfectly.

"PERFECTO!" The photographer boomed excitedly and clicked away.

"This is exactly why I hired an actor." Gabriel whispered to Nathalie proudly.

"But sir Adrien is going to think he's getting cheated on."

Nathalie took one look at Gabriel's smug expression and widened her eyes.

"Oh no." She said.

The photographer grew frustrated due to Marinette squirming and looking uncomfortable.

"Girl look natural!" He demanded.

"But-" She began.

"No buts! Just pose!"

Marinette tried her very hardest to get through this photo shoot. She really wanted to remain on Mr. Agreste's good side.

"Now boy! Give her a kiss on this cheek! And girl, smile happily!"

He snapped more pictures and demanded more poses until they heard a very familiar voice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Adrien yelled horrified seeing another guy posing with HIS girlfriend.

Gabriel looked horrified as well.

"Oh Adrien! You're not supposed to be here!" Gabriel said and yet again corrected himself.

"I mean! Adrien, how was your nap at fencing practice?" Gabriel asked trying to cover up the tension.

"Oh it was fine." Adrien then realized what his father said and felt confused. But he continued angrily,

"Now can you explain to me what's going on here!" Adrien demanded to his father.

Eriq looked confused as to why Adrien was so upset. Marinette stared at everyone, completely embarrassed.

"Well you see," Gabriel said to his upset son.

"Marinette was posing with our new model Eriq! Don't they look amazing?" He said eyeing his son.

"Father! No! Why couldn't you wait for me." Adrien crossed his arms.

"Don't blame me Adrien! Marinette was HAPPY to do it."

"Marinette is that true?" Adrien asked.

"Well you're father asked me to pose. I didn't want to disappoint him." She said.

Then Adrien went over to Marinette and took her hand.

"Let's go somewhere else." Adrien said glaring at his father.

And he led Marinette away from the photo shoot and behind a tree.

"Marinette, what's going on?"

"I – I don't know!" She stuttered nervously.

"Your father said you were taking a nap, and then told me he wanted me to model for him!"

Adrien sighed.

"I'm sorry Marinette. You don't always have to listen to what my father tells you, especially when it's…"

"Crazy?" Marinette suggested.

"Exactly!" Adrien nodded.

But little did the two notice Nathalie standing close by.

"That's all they're saying sir." Nathalie spoke to Gabriel on a walkie talkie, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Little do they know that this will be their last time they'll be seen as a couple." Gabriel says evilly over the walkie talkie.

He went over to the photographer and told him to get the new pictures printed out immediately.

"And make sure the magazines are out in the next hour." Gabriel told him.

And hour later, just as requested, the magazines were printed out and people were already reading them. Gabriel took one and hopped into the limo with Nathalie.

He had a pair of scissors and he used them to cut out the pictures that were taken at the photo shoot of Alexandre Eriq and Marinette. He also brought along a bag of heart cut outs.

They got out once they arrived at the school. There weren't any students around since the school day was over which was perfect for Gabriel.

He ran into the school with the pictures and heart cut outs ready for his next plan of "Operation: Cheater."

He found Marinette's locker and broke into it. He plastered the pictures and hearts all over the inside of her locker. He snickered evilly and then shut the locker and made his exit.

He got back in the limo and they drove away.

The next day at school, Gabriel ran into the school building, with yet another idea! He wrote a hateful note supposedly from Marinette, to Adrien which his son would read, and then break up with the girl!

Gabriel was so excited, he missed all the flaws of his plan. He ran into the locker area, and realized he didn't know which was Adrien's locker.

But luckily for him, he was able to pull up footage on his phone of times where he spied on Adrien before, at his locker. So Gabriel quickly through the note into the slits on Adrien's locker, and breathed out an accomplished breath.

But then the bell rang! Panicking, Gabriel looked around the room, then jumped under a bench. To his dismay, he saw that his note flutter to the ground for anyone to be able to pick up and read.

"No!" Gabriel's mind yelled.

"This is private between me and – well, me!" So when he saw a girl approach her locker, he said,

"Psst!"

And the girl looked around for the voice and became frightened when she saw a man hiding under a bench. Feeling eager to get out of the situation, she listened to his hand gestured direction, and put the note into the locker.

The girl then saw Adrien coming, and she walked away quickly, wanting nothing to do with the weird plan.

Adrien simply opened his locker, and the note came fluttering out, landing in front of his feet.

He picked it up, and was about to toss it out into the trash, when he spotted writing on it.

He opened the note and began to read it.

Gabriel rubbed his hands and enjoyed watching Adrien's face change from surprised to confused to upset. The plan was working! Gabriel almost couldn't contain himself when seeing the suspense of Adrien approaching Marinette at her locker.

He tapped Marinette on the shoulder, and she turned around and greeted him with a bright smile, that went away when she saw his face.

"Did you write this?" He asked, handing her the letter.

Marinette took the note, and read the words over and over again, her face unbelieving each time.

"No! Of course not! I… I.. my name's even spelled wrong!" Marinette gestured to the letter.

Adrien looked at the letter again.

" Yeah, I noticed that! And mine is too," He said, suspiciously.

Gabriel whistled innocently under the bench.

"Hehe whoops."

"I wonder who put this in my locker?" Adrien wondered aloud to Marinette.

"I have no idea. But I definitely didn't write that silly thing." Marinette said surely.

"Silly thing!?" Gabriel whisper seethed still in hiding.

"Well class is starting soon. Just let me gather my things so we can arrive before we're late." Marinette said opening the door to her locker.

Gabriel grinned to himself as he watched her.

Marinette let out a horrified gasp when she saw what the inside of her locker was newly decorated with.

Adrien looked equally as horrified.

"Marinette? D-did you do this?"

"N-no of course not! I have no idea how these pictures got in here!" Marinette told him.

"And all these hearts around them?" He asked looking disgusted at the inside of her locker.

Despite his son's upset expression, Gabriel was pretty thrilled to see his plan working! His problems would be over!

"Adrien I have no idea what's going on." Marinette said honestly.

As if things weren't bad enough, Chloe showed up behind them and took a look at the locker.

"Oh! Looks like she's cheating on you with Alexandre Eriq!" Chloe laughed and then clung onto Adrien.

"But don't worry Adrikins! You can still have me!" Chloe sing-songed.

Marinette glared at her and Adrien gently pushed Chloe off.

"I don't want to believe this Marinette." Adrien said.

"Let's just discuss it later."

Marinette just nodded and they walked off to class.

Gabriel was very pleased to see his evil plan was in progress that he almost jumped out from out of the bench without looking.

He looked from side to side to make sure the cost was clear than casually, (as casual as a man coming out from under a bench can be) walked out of the school building.

When Gabriel ran through the mansion happily, Nathalie watched him run in circles around the room and said,

"Sir, I am very concerned as to why you are so ecstatic right now. What exactly have you done?"

"Nathalie! My job's still not done yet! Now I have to make sure the two separate! Permanently!" After cackling, he went to his room and closed the door.

Hours later. Mrs. Agreste opened his door.

"Your favorite T.V. drama is on the T.V. Gabriel. Oh, are you working on something?"

He was busily scribbling down ideas with sweat running down his tense face, and Mrs. Agreste, curiously went in to peek over his shoulder.

As soon as he felt the presence of his wife, Gabriel quickly threw his arms on top of his secret work to cover it up.

"You shouldn't be here." Gabriel said anxiously.

Ms. Agreste furrowed her eyebrows. "Nothing suspicious in this house should be going on and getting past me Gabriel! Now tell me what you are doing! There is no way it can be insignificant to you If you are skipping your favorite show to work on this."

Gabriel sighed, but then replied to his wife.

"I'm just thinking about what to get Adrien for his birthday." He made up brightly.

She raised her brow.

"You mean his birthday which is in five months?" She questioned.

"Uh… yes! I want it to be more special this year, because … because… you weren't here last year, yeah that sounds right, and he was sad!"

Mrs. Agreste eyed him suspiciously one more time, but then her face gave way to a smile, and she said,

"That's sweet of you. Now when you're ready, the show is starting on the T.V."

And she left, and closed the door.

Not long after that, Nathalie slammed the door open, and said,

"Sir, we need to talk!"

Recovering from a heart attack, Mr. Agreste yelled at Nathalie,

"What is it woman! Can't you see I'm busy being evil! I mean – " He looked around nervously.

"This is going too far! I don't want anything to happen to Adrien too severe! You must remember sir, he's your son. And these are just kids!"

"He's going to have to deal with a broken heart for a little while Nathalie! I'm saving his life from that evil girl! He's too blinded by his foolish feelings to see her true colours!"

"Sir! She's not an evil girl!" Nathalie argued.

"Nonsense! Now let me plot in peace!"

Nathalie sighed angrily.

"Fine. But I'm just letting you know that next time, I WON'T help with your evil plans!" Nathalie confirmed and left the room closing the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Agreste heard the house phone ringing and she jogged to answer it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello! This is Sabine!"

"Oh hello Sabine! How are you?" Mrs. Agreste responded.

"I'm good! But I'm worried about Marinette. She came home from school today, crying. Is Adrien doing okay?"

"Actually, he also came home from school looking rather mopey. Then he went to his room and closed the door. I'm worried that he's sulking in there."

"Oh dear! I wonder what's going on! This is terribly concerning!" Sabine said worriedly.

Suddenly, a thought hit Mrs. Agreste. And boy did it anger her.

"You know what," She began.

"I have a feeling my crazy husband has something to do with this!" Mrs. Agreste suspected.

"Huh? You think so? Well now that I'm thinking about it, he did act rather odd during the night you visited." Sabine said thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" Said Mrs. Agreste.

"But don't worry. I surely won't let Gabriel get away with this." Mrs. Agreste smirked proudly.

"Thank you! And I hope Adrien feels better!"

"Thanks for calling Sabine! And I wish the same for Marinette!"

Then once the two mothers hung up the phone, Mrs. Agreste knew she had to take action.

"Time to see what Gabriel's up to." Mrs. Agreste said determinedly and went up to Gabriel's office where she last saw him.

Once she arrived there, she was shocked and perplexed as to why her husband wasn't there.

So she ran to Adrien's room where she found Gabriel over by the open window.

"Gabriel! Where's Adrien! Did you throw MY baby out of the window?!" Mrs. Agreste asked in a panic.

"His window is open again! Do you know how many times he's done that?!" Gabriel raged to his wife.

"Um no? Cant' say I do." She responded.

"When you were gone, this happened so often! Especially when he's upset.

"So, he's climbed out of the window?" She clarified.

"Yes so many times! So just don't worry about it." Gabriel swatted his hand.

"He always comes back."

"Well with _your_ parenting, I can see _why_ he goes crazy." Said Mrs. Agreste.

"Oh please." Said Gabriel.

"If you won't do anything, then I will!" Said Mrs. Agreste and she left the room.

"Well with her busy and Adrien gone, it's a perfect time for my planning." Gabriel said to himself mischievously

He saw a note that Adrien wrote for Marinette and snatched it right up.

"Just a little editing and it'll be all set." Gabriel grinned as he erased and wrote, editing Adrien's note.

"Now she'll think he's cheating on her!" Gabriel said proudly and then laughed evilly.

The next morning at school, Marinette found an unpleasant surprise in her locker.

Marinette held the note in her trembling hands, and tears streamed down her cheeks quickly before she could control them. Alya came up and said,

"Marinette! Look at the new comments my blog got! Hey, what's wrong?"

Alya took the note and read it, her eyes widening.

"No Alya, its okay. If Adrien likes someone else, I don't want to interfere." She took the letter back.

Just then Adrien walked up smiling at the two girls.

"Hey there Marinette! Hey Alya!" But he stopped short when he saw Marinette crying and Alya fuming.

"What's going on here?"

"Try this!" Alya grabbed the note from Marinette once again, and shoved it in Adrien's face.

He looked over the letter in disbelief, and looked from the letter to Marinette and reached out an arm to hug her, but she pushed his arm aside, and ran past him.

'Marinette, wait!"

But it was too late. Marinette was already out of sight.

"I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to put a note to another girl in Marinette's locker!" Alya growled glaring at him.

Then he watched blankly as she ran to find Marinette.

"I never wrote that name." Adrien whispered to himself.

"Who's doing this?"

Gabriel went to Adrien's room to cheer him up. He was secretly proud of being the cause of this situation. He joined Adrien on the white couch.

"Adrien I know this is going to hurt for a little bit but you're gonna have to let her go. I won't approve of you being with that girl."

Adrien didn't agree to this at all.

"But Father! I love her!" Adrien sputtered.

"Oh well, BOO HOO!" Gabriel said with fake sympathy, tauntingly wiping his eyes.

"It's for your own safely Adrien!"

"Safety! What do you mean safety!" Adrien demanded.

"Um wake up Adrien! Dark magic! Hel-looo!" Gabriel said as if Adrien was missing out on the most obvious thing in the world.

"Marinette has nothing to do with dark magic father!"

"Father knows best Adrien! End of discussion!" Gabriel said as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

"No father you don't know best." Adrien said to himself and pulled out his phone to call Marinette.

"Tikki." Marinette said to her loving kwami in the safety of her pink bedroom.

"Yes Marinette?"

"I need to go see Adrien. We have to resolve whatever it is that's going on!"

"Well you should leave now before it gets too dark out!" Tikki said.

"Yes! It's time to make things right!" Marinette said.

She ran down the stairs to let her mother know where she was headed, and she was on her way.

At the same moment, Tikki saw Marinette's phone buzz on her desk, and saw that Adrien was trying to call her.

"Whoops." Said the little kwami.

Adrien frowned at his phone, and became firm with himself.

Things between him and Marinette were not going at all like the way he wanted. And he had to fix it.

Marinette finally arrived outside the gate and to her surprise found herself face to face with Gabriel himself.

"Oh! Hello Mr. Agreste!"

"Hello Marinette." He said with his arms crossed behind his back in that typical cold, Gabriel way.

"Why don't you come in. We'll talk about designs for a bit."

"U-uh y-yes okay sir." Marinette agreed not wanting to argue with the intimidating man.

As she followed him to the front door and he opened it, he talked unintentionally creepily.

"Come on in little girl! Let's look at some niiiiice designs." Gabriel offered a forced smile and his tone reminded her a whole lot of some horror movies she'd seen.

She followed him anyway since he was her fashion idol AND her boyfriend's father.

They walked deeper into the house where they were headed down a dark hallway.

Finally, they stopped in front of a door.

"Ah hah! Here's the right place!" Gabriel said and opened the door for her.

"Ladies first." He grinned.

She walked in and he shut the door behind her and then he locked it.

It took Marinette a second to realize this was a closet and once she did, she tried to get out but to no avail.

Adrien went down the stairs, smiling, totally unsuspecting for what would soon be happening.

Adrien went to give the information to Nathalie.

"Nathalie, I'm going to go to Marinette's house. I really have to see her."

Nathalie was about to nod approving of this but Gabriel came out holding a phone in his hand.

"Oh that won't be happening anytime soon."

Adrien stared at him.

"What do you mean father?"

"I just got a call. They moved to China." Gabriel said with no emotion on his face.

"But that's so sudden!" Adrien said shocked.

"She's packing." Gabriel added.

Adrien pressed his lips together, obviously feeling tense.

"I'm gonna go see her." Adrien said determinedly marching toward the door. (And to see for himself whether this was true! )

"No you can't!" Gabriel shouted in a panic.

Adrien grew even more confused.

"Why not!" Adrien said frustrated.

"She's on the plane!" Gabriel said not even thinking through with his excuses anymore.

Adrien raised a brow.

"She's packing on the plane?" Adrien asked skeptically.

"Yes." Said Gabriel tugging at his tie gaining his cool back.

Without another word, Adrien, rushed out the door.

"No! Come back here!" Gabriel yelled angrily at the door!

But his mood changed once he remembered that he had captured Marinette. He decided he would deal with Adrien and Marinette's parents later.

"Oh, well. He's gone to Marinette's. What can I do."

Nathalie was shocked, but quite skeptical. Why would he give up so easily?

Something was up. And Nathalie was on alert.

Adrien breathlessly ran up the stairs to Marinette's house, and opened the door, forgetting to knock. To his surprise and relief, Sabine opened the door.

She looked very surprised to see him, but welcomed him inside.

"Adrien, why have you come?"

"My father told me you were leaving to China. It was so sudden… I wanted to see Marinette."

Tom came in the room and said, "Aww!"

Sabine and Adrien stared at him.

"But, Adrien," Said Sabine. "Marinette went over to _your_ house to see _you_."

"She did?" Adrien said, shocked.

"She did?" Asked Tom, just as unbelievingly.

"Tom, please!" Said Sabine.

"She wasn't at my house! When did she leave?" Adrien asked.

"Why, she left about fifteen minutes ago." Sabine responded, realizing something was wrong.

"She did?" Said Tom again, eating a pastry.

"This is serious now! None of us know where Marinette is!" Sabine told him.

Sabine looked at Adrien once again.

"Tell me Adrien, where did you hear that we were going to China?"

"My father told me." Adrien answered.

Sabine and Tom look at each other in shock realizing what was going on.

Meanwhile, Marinette was pounding on the closet door.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Marinette said repeatedly hoping someone would come to her rescue, now that Gabriel wasn't close enough to hear her calling for help.

"Marinette?" Asked a female voice from the outside of the closet door.

"Yes! Marinette that's me! I'm locked in here! Do you think you can help me get out?" Marinette asked desperately.

"Yes of course." Nathalie couldn't believe what her boss had done this time.

"I know he isn't a smart man, but he's definitely got some kind of ideas for his plans!" Nathalie put her hands on her hips, and she looked at the closet doors quickly, looking for a way to open it.

Marinette was close by the door, trying to hear if Nathalie, was making any progress to free her.

Then Nathalie noticed, something on top of the shelf.

She carefully reached up, and barely grabbed the book without dropping it on her head. It was heavy, with hundreds of pages. Old pages too; worn and dusted. She read the title, her voice growing with each word she said.

"Book of Spells for Dark Magic?"

Nathalie looked from the closet to the book.

"Marinette's not the one doing dark magic; Gabriel is!"

"Adrien honey! Get in the car!" Sabine opened the door in a rushed motion.

Adrien jumped into the back seat but he couldn't see much of anything with Tom seated right in front of him.

Once everyone was in, they drove off to find Marinette.

As they were driving, they looked out the windows just to make sure she wasn't roaming outside somewhere. But they still were heading towards their final destination. The Agreste Manor.

Adrien steamed up. He knew this was his father's doing! And he was quite angered by it!

"We have to get there quickly! Before my father does anything else." Adrien said heroically and Sabine and Tom smiled proudly at the boy.

Just then, they felt a bump and heard a pop. The car skids to a stop.

"What happened!" Tom said pressing on the gas petal trying to get the car moving again.

Adrien opened the car door and took a look.

"It's a flat tire." Adrien confirmed.

"Oh no!" Said Sabine.

"Do you have any spares?" Adrien asked.

Then Tom and Sabine took a look into the trunk but couldn't find an extra tire.

"That's okay. We can still get there in time!" Adrien said determinedly.

"We aren't that far from my place!"

Marinette's parents nodded, and began to run towards Adrien's home in a rush.

Two minutes of running later, Tom began to huff and breathe heavily, panting a bit.

"Can't we run a bit slower? I think I had a few too many croissants today." Tom said to the two, gasping for air.

"My goodness Tom, can't you run any faster?" Sabine responded.

"This is our daughter that's being concerned! The three of us all love her too much to lose her! We have to find her soon!"

So they kept running on, trying to ignore Tom's desperate panting.

Adrien was very worried, and realized he should had stopped his father from doing anything crazy when he suspected that something was up.

They followed Adrien until they stopped in front of his large house.

He let Nathalie know he was back and they were allowed in.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was in his room mixing up different berries and liquids together. He thought that this was his key to stopping the evil inside of that girl!

"After she takes a sip of this concoction, she can't harm my son anymore!" Gabriel said holding up a cup of his creation proudly.

As he was heading to the door, he stopped abruptly when it was slammed open before him.

There stood Nathalie, the girl he thought would still be in the closet, and his very furious and disappointed wife.

Just as Gabriel was about to come up with a lame excuse his wife beat him to his talking with her angry words.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Mrs. Agreste screeched lividly.

Gabriel backed up actually looking kind of terrified of the woman he'd married.

"YOU LOCKED UP THIS INNOCENT GIRL IN A CLOSET! I'M TELLING YOU GABRIEL, YOU HAVE ALL THE WRONG ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT HER AND IT NEEDS TO STOP! NATHALIE EVEN FOUND THAT BOOK OF DARK MAGIC THAT YOU WERE HIDING!" Mrs. Agreste screamed.

She glared at the cup in his hand.

"Is that what's in that cup?" She pointed angrily.

"Your own dark magic?!" Mrs. Agreste put her hands on her hips to show him that she was serious about stopping him.

Without saying anything, Gabriel suddenly sprang towards Marinette, and pushed the potion to her mouth.

"Stop!" Mrs. Agreste shouted and grabbed the bottle as Nathalie pulled Marinette away.

Gabriel growled upset as he saw that Marinette had only drunken half of the potion he concocted.

She started to cough a bit and Mrs. Agreste held her supportively and glared at her husband.

Just then, much to Gabriel's dismay, Marinette's parents and his very own son barged in the room immediately seeking comfort for Marinette.

Sabine cradled her daughter as Marinette's arms started to shake and she claimed to be feeling very odd. This concerned everyone except for the crazy man who caused this.

"It's working!" Gabriel clapped.

He picked up his book and read,

"Coughing and shaky hands! Then an evil spirit should fly out!"

Everyone just stared at him. Mrs. Agreste angrily grabbed his arm, and dragged him all the way to Madame Chance.

"YOU FOOL!" yelled the fortune teller.

"When I said a girl is not as she seems I meant that she's not evil!" Gabriel was getting shame from everybody today!

Gabriel, embarrassed, had to face everyone back at home.

He was especially embarrassed to face Nathalie who was right and told him so. Yet again.

And after more verbal beatings from his wife, he went over to Marinette.

"I am sorry Marinette, had I thought you were evil. I will leave you and Adrien alone from now on. If you'd like I can make you a potion to feel better!"

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"And, son, I am sorry I tried to ruin your relationship with this not evil girl here." Gabriel said gesturing to Adrien.

At the next day of school, Marinette was feeling chilly, even though it was the middle of May. Alya looked at her friend and asked why she was shivering, and Marinette explained,

"Mr. Agreste tried to break up Adrien's relationship with me because he thought I was evil. So he made an 'evil' potion to get the evil out of me, and now I don't feel so well." Marinette said drearily.

"Seriously? Girl, that man is crazy! Next time, you should let me now earlier or something…" Alya said back.

"Oh, here comes Adrien!" Alya spotted.

Marinette looked to see Adrien coming over to them, looking uncomfortable.

He stopped in front of Marinette and looked down at his feet.

"I am really sorry about all the things my father did Marinette. I can't blame you if you have a hard time forgiving me; I should have stopped him before he did something like this to you."

Marinette blinked, but then smiled at Adrien, patting him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Adrien. As long as you still are okay with me, and don't think I'll curse you." Marinette joked and made dramatic movements with her hands, and made him laugh.

"You're more than okay Marinette. And hopefully now my father won't bother intervening between us anymore."

"I have a feeling our relationship will finally be perfect from now on." Marinette said smiling.

Marinette and Adrien smiled gently at each other and they leaned in and then the moment we've all been waiting for… they kissed!

Just then, to Adrien's annoyance, his phone rang in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore it, but the caller kept trying to reach him repeatedly.

He sighed in defeat and took the phone out of his pocket and looked at his screen. His father was trying to call him. Hadn't he had enough of him already?!

"What do you need father?" Adrien asked with an annoyed tone.

Ignoring his son's annoyance, Gabriel went straight to the point.

"Remember when I said I'd be watching your first kiss." Gabriel reminded.

Adrien widened his eyes.

"Well, turn around." His father's voice said still over the phone.

Adrien whipped his head around and saw his father in a bush waving at him.

And so, the two realized that they would somehow find a way to be together without troubles. Even when Gabriel got ideas.


End file.
